<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mettiti nei miei panni... pardon, hardware! by PiccolaPker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266699">Mettiti nei miei panni... pardon, hardware!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker'>PiccolaPker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artificial Intelligence, Fun, Funny, Gen, Hilarious, Introspection, People Change People, Zucchero Fornaciari, body exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno e Pikappa si conoscono bene, ma da qui a capirsi del tutto... ho deciso di dar loro un'occasione unica per mettersi l'uno nei panni nell'altro... letteralmente!<br/>Imbarazzi, equivoci, imprevisti e un milione di danni vi aspettano!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fulmine a ciel sereno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) tra il 08/02/2013 e il 29/03/2013</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mettiti nei miei panni… pardon, hardware!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Fulmine a ciel sereno</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>« Ok, eroe, per oggi basta così!»</p><p>« Perché, Uno? Mi stavo divertendo così tanto… »</p><p>Alla I.A. non sfuggi il tono ironico di Pikappa e sospirò.</p><p>« Non capisco di cosa ti lamenti… me l’hai chiesto tu di poterti allenare nella sala IIT o no? »</p><p>Il papero alzò gli occhi al cielo: « Allenarsi non significa farsi bruciare il portapiume di prima mattina! Calcola anche un po’ l’orario, sto ancora dormendo! E poi ti avevo detto “prima o poi”, non immediatamente! »</p><p>« È primo mattino anche per me e non sono così assonnato… »</p><p>« Per forza, sei un computer! Noi biologici, come ci chiami tu, non siamo così reattivi come te! »</p><p> </p><p>Mentre la discussione infuriava nel piano segreto della Ducklair Tower, una delle subroutine di Uno registrò l’imminente temporale che si stava per abbattere su Paperopoli.</p><p> </p><p>Paperino si rimise la blusa, continuando a borbottare.</p><p>Uno sospirò: « Quanto tempo dobbiamo andare avanti così? Voi biologici, a volte, non vi capisco proprio… »</p><p>Il papero rispose: « E io non capisco voi Intelligenze Elettroniche! Così siamo pari! »</p><p>Paperino prese il costume, si rimise il cappello e si avviò verso l’uscita della sala.</p><p> </p><p>La subroutine di Uno attivò un allarme imminente.</p><p>« Fulmine in arrivo sulla Ducklair… »</p><p>« Cosa? »</p><p> </p><p>Fu un secondo. Paperino aveva appena messo un piede fuori dalla sala che una gigantesca scossa elettrica, simile a un terremoto, scosse tutto.</p><p>Paperino urlò. Uno fece lo stesso. Gridarono insieme, al punto che divenne difficile distinguere una voce dall’altra.</p><p> </p><p>Poi, il buio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dopo un tempo indefinito, Paperino riprese coscienza di sé. Si sentiva <em>strano</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva l’impressione di stare galleggiando nell’aria, senza avere la minima coscienza del suo corpo. Non distingueva più le braccia dalle gambe, né tantomeno poteva muoverle. Non riusciva a identificare con precisione nessuna parte del suo corpo. Eppure non si sentiva preoccupato, al massimo incuriosito dalla nuova sensazione.</p><p>Pur non aprendo gli occhi, riusciva ad avvertire, in qualche modo, ciò che lo circondava.</p><p>Percepì subito, ad esempio, che qualcuno si era alzato dal terreno.</p><p>« Ahia, che botta… ma che… »                              </p><p>Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, Paperino sentì un urlo assordante quanto familiare. Un urlo di <em>terrore</em>.</p><p>Fu a quel punto che il papero si rese conto, per la prima volta distintamente, che qualcosa non andava. Non aveva esattamente <em>udito</em> il grido. Non usando le orecchie, almeno, o quantomeno visti i decibel, avrebbe avuto perlomeno l’istinto di portarsi le mani alle orecchie. L’aveva… <em>percepito</em>, in qualche modo. Anzi, era in grado persino di stabilire  l’esatta altezza in decibel del suono. E questo non era decisamente normale.</p><p>« Ok, stiamo calmi, stiamo calmi, stiamo perfettamente calmi… »</p><p>Paperino concordò con la misteriosa voce. Doveva stare calmo e ragionare.</p><p>Cosa stava facendo prima di ritrovarsi in quella situazione?</p><p>Un flash. Prima di perdere i sensi si trovava nella sala IIT e stava litigando con Uno…</p><p>Già, Uno! Forse lui poteva spiegargli esattamente cosa stava accadendo!</p><p>Tentò di chiamarlo, ma non ci riuscì. Cercò di aprire gli occhi, ma non riuscì a fare neanche quello. La sensazione che qualcosa non andasse precipitò velocemente in puro terrore. Cosa gli stava succedendo?</p><p>« Ma se io sono qui, lui… oh oh! Oh no! Oh cavolo! »</p><p>La voce continuava a parlare da sola. Paperino avrebbe voluto chiedergli aiuto, ma non ci riusciva.</p><p>« Devo… devo… devo arrivare alla tastiera, altrimenti non avrà nemmeno una fonte di output, non sa come attivarla autonomamente… »</p><p>L’individuo nella stanza si mosse, cadendo più e più volte, in qualche tratto trascinandosi persino. Una parte del cervello di Paperino gli comunicò, in maniera quasi inconscia, che la persona che sentiva pesava 57 chili e 73 grammi.</p><p>Poi Paperino trasalì. Qualcuno lo stava ripetutamente <em>tastando</em>, a ritmo regolare.</p><p>« Ci sono quasi… ma come cavolo fa con queste… »</p><p>La sensazione continuava. In condizioni normali Paperino era praticamente certo che sarebbe scoppiato a ridere per il solletico.</p><p>« Ecco fatto! Mi senti, Paperino? »</p><p>« Sì… »</p><p>Istintivamente aveva risposto al suo nome, tuttavia il papero si rese subito conto della novità.</p><p>« Ehi, finalmente riesco a parlare! »</p><p>« Sono molto contento di sentirti, socio… »</p><p>Un attimo, aveva detto <em>socio?</em> C’era una sola persona che lo chiamava così…</p><p>« Uno, ma sei tu? »</p><p>« Sì, stai tranquillo… »</p><p>« Che ti è successo alla voce? »</p><p>« Diciamo… che ho problemi con l’interfaccia, in questo momento! »</p><p>« Aiutami, Uno, non capisco che succede… »</p><p>« A dirla tutta neanche io, ma affrontiamo un problema per volta. Tu come stai? »</p><p>« Non so, mi sento strano… sento la tua voce, ma non riesco a vederti… »</p><p>« Questo è un problema che posso risolvere, dammi un minuto… <em>forse due…</em> »</p><p>Paperino rimase un po’ perplesso. Questa non era una frase tipica da Uno. E ancora non era certo di aver compreso bene cosa intendesse con “problemi d’interfaccia”.</p><p>« Ecco, ci sono… prova ora! »</p><p>Improvvisamente Paperino vide.</p><p>« Uno, è normale che sia tutto verde? »</p><p>« Ancora un secondo, devo regolare i contrasti e la luminosità… »</p><p>Lentamente Paperino tornò a vedere anche gli altri colori e a riconoscere l’ambiente che lo circondava. Era nel piano segreto della Ducklair Tower, con le sue ampie vetrate luminose, i suoi curiosi macchinari, e…</p><p>« Uno? Mi spieghi… come faccio a essere contemporaneamente <em>qui e lì?</em> »</p><p>Paperino stava infatti fissando una sua copia perfetta in tutto e per tutto, che si appoggiava faticosamente a una tastiera.</p><p>Il papero che gli somigliava tanto gli sorrise tristemente: « Credimi, socio, mi sto facendo la stessa domanda da un bel po’! »</p><p>« U-Uno? Ma che… »</p><p>La risposta venne da un riflesso sul vetro della finestra. Un riflesso che riportava fedelmente la presenza nella stanza di un papero vestito da marinaio e di una grossa palla verde. Una palla che fissava stupefatto il vetro. Una palla che guardava sconvolta <em>il proprio riflesso.</em></p><p>« EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH??? »</p><p>Il papero ridacchiò: « Reazione comprensibile… non ne ho avuta una migliore, del resto… »</p><p>« Eri tu a gridare prima! E la voce… ecco perché la tua voce è diversa da solito! È la <em>mia</em> voce! »</p><p>« Già… »</p><p>« Già? <em>Già?</em> Siamo in questa situazione assurda e tu non sai dirmi altro che <em>già?</em> »</p><p>Il papero si alzò faticosamente dalla tastiera: « Senti, Paperino, se avessi la soluzione avrei già risolto il problema, non credi? In questo momento non ho nemmeno i mezzi per poter pensare a una soluzione, visto che i dati sul fenomeno e tutta la mia RAM ce l’hai tu e… »</p><p>Uno cercò di fare un passo, ma Paperino si ritrovò a guardare il suo corpo alzare di colpo una gamba in una spaccata degna delle gemelle Kessler e sbattere il porta piume sul freddo pavimento del piano segreto.</p><p>« … e vorrei capire come diavolo facciate voi biologici a coordinare tutti questi movimenti senza impiegarci ore di elaborazione! »</p><p>« Uao… non credevo di saper fare certe spaccate! »</p><p>Uno ridacchiò: « Se ti fidi di me, non riprovarci, è stato piuttosto doloroso! »</p><p>L’ologramma annuì: « Cosa stavi cercando di fare? »</p><p>« Secondo te? Cercavo di capire come facciate voi biologici a usare gli arti inferiori! Ora capisco perché i vostri piccoli impiegano mesi per capire come si fa… »</p><p>« Tu… non sai camminare? »</p><p>Uno lo guardò di storto: « Visto che in questo momento sei nei miei panni, tu ci riesci? Ho già faticato come un disperato per coordinare le tue dita sulla tastiera… »</p><p>Paperino rise: « Ecco cosa intendevi con “problemi d’interfaccia”! »</p><p>« Tu non eri messo molto meglio di me, poco fa… ho dovuto inserirmi con dei rudimentali comandi a linea nelle subroutine d’interazione e attivare tutti i sistemi di output manualmente e… perché quella faccia sconvolta? »</p><p>« Uno… io… io ho compreso quello che mi hai detto! »</p><p>Il papero sorrise: « Meno male! »</p><p>« No, no, non hai capito! Hai parlato in un linguaggio tecnico che fino a poco fa non avrei assolutamente distinto dall’aramaico e invece adesso sono riuscito a comprendere senza sforzo ogni parola! »</p><p>« È normale, sei un super computer adesso e le tue capacità di comprensione non si basano più soltanto su quello che puoi elaborare da solo! Se un biologico non sa qualcosa, deve informarsi, cercare delle fonti che lo possano istruire; ma se invece io adesso ti dico una parola a caso… non so… <em>Egitto</em>… »</p><p>In meno di un secondo Paperino si rese conto di sapere cose che fino a pochi istanti prima non immaginava neppure, come una conoscenza perfetta dell’arabo e dei geroglifici, la storia completa della nazione a partire dagli antichi faraoni fino alla politica attuale, compresa di date e nomi precisi e le ultime scoperte in campo archeologico.</p><p>« … automaticamente ricaverai qualunque informazione possa servirti dalla rete globale! »</p><p>« Uao… e non sono nemmeno un po’ confuso! Mi sento molto Pico de Paperis in questo momento! »</p><p>Uno sospirò: « Io invece ho perso questa capacità, ma sembra comunque che abbia conservato le mie conoscenze informatiche e un po’ di quella che definiresti <em>cultura generale…</em> però riesco a ricordarmi solo la lingua di questo stato e mi rendo conto di riuscire a risolvere equazioni solo fino al quinto al grado… »</p><p>Paperino si trattenne dal rivelargli che fino a poco prima lui si sarebbe fermato a quelle di secondo, e con parecchi errori.</p><p>« Insomma, io ora come ora non sono in grado di risolvere la situazione… puoi riuscirci solo tu, socio! »</p><p>« Io? Ma non scherziamo, non riesco nemmeno a fare tutte le cose che facevi tu… »</p><p>Uno sorrise: « È solo questione di esperienza! Per esempio, cos’è che non riesci a fare? »</p><p>Paperino ci pensò un po’ su: « Usare le mani robotiche che ogni tanto mi fai vedere! Sai, mi mancano le mie… »</p><p>Uno cercò di mettersi a sedere sul pavimento in una configurazione spaziale più simile a quelle esibite dai biologici: « Ok. Non è facile da spiegare a parole, ma ci proverò! Prima di tutto, non devi ragionare come fate voi… anzi, <em>noi</em> biologici quando dobbiamo muoverci, ok? Si basa tutto su due concetti, <em>acceso</em> e <em>spento</em>. Hai a disposizione milioni di circuiti, di valvole, di microchip, di… come posso semplificarti il discorso… <em>di lampadine</em>, ecco, prova a visualizzarli come lampadine! Fra la tua coscienza e ciò che vuoi attivare c’è  solo una serie di lampadine… non devi fare altro che accenderle. La successione e la velocità con cui le accenderai e le spegnerai indicherà al sistema tutte le variabili: il tipo di movimento, la tempistica, la forza da impiegare… acceso e spento, bianco e nero, uno e zero… nient’altro che il codice binario, l’alfa e l’omega di tutto ciò che è informatico… »</p><p>L’ologramma di Paperino aveva un’espressione concentratissima: « Co… così? »</p><p>Una mano robotica spuntò fuori dal pavimento, muovendosi a scatti. Con un po’ di fatica, Paperino riuscì anche a farla salutare.</p><p>Uno sorrise: « Bravissimo, socio, proprio così! È solo una questione di abitudine, una volta che avrai ripetuto ciclicamente il processo un po’ di volte ti verrà naturale e potrai controllare allo stesso modo qualsiasi apparecchiatura che compone la Ducklair Tower! »</p><p>Paperino sorrise: « Bene! »</p><p>« Ti devo avvertire di una cosa, socio… prima, mentre sbloccavo le tue fonti di output, ho inserito un blocco ad alcuni dati primari. Non che non mi fidi di te, Pikappa, ma ci sono segreti che Padron Ducklair mi ha chiesto di custodire e che non posso rivelare a nessuno, nemmeno a te… »</p><p>La palla verde annuì: « Mi sembra giusto, tutti abbiamo i nostri segreti! Piuttosto… hai intenzione di rimanere sul pavimento ancora molto a lungo? »</p><p>Uno arrossì, cosa che sorprese non poco Paperino, abituato a vederlo solo verde: « Veramente… non ho la più pallida idea di come fare ad alzarmi! »</p><p>Con un piccolo sforzo mentale, Paperino fece spuntare due braccia robotiche dal pavimento, con cui sollevò di peso quello che fino a poco prima era stato il suo corpo: « Propongo, prima di cominciare a pensare a come rimettere le cose a posto, di fare un corso accelerato su come gestire un corpo biologico! Non sappiamo per quanto tempo dovremo rimanere così, e, dato che al mio corpo ci tengo, non vorrei che nel frattempo tu muoia di fame e sete o ti dimenticassi di respirare… »</p><p>Uno sbarrò gli occhi spaventato: « Può succedere? »</p><p>L’ologramma rise: « No, tranquillo, è molto difficile, prima di soffocare interviene l’istinto di sopravvivenza! »</p><p>Il papero rifletté ad alta voce: « Istinti, esigenze fisiche… voi biologici siete complicati! Mi manca già il caro, vecchio codice binario… »</p><p>Paperino sorrise intenerito: « Ti assicuro che è più facile di quanto tu non creda! Forza, coraggio Uno, cominciamo col camminare… avanti, ti tengo, comincia col muovere una gamba lentamente, senza metterci troppa forza, come hai fatto prima… »</p><p>Uno ubbidì, mentre nella stanza si diffusero le note del ritornello di una <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RE4DQ-6Cna8">famosa canzone di Zucchero</a>.</p><p>« <em>Impareremo a camminaaare…</em> »</p><p>Il papero fece una smorfia: « Molto spiritoso… »</p><p>Paperino cercò di zittire gli altoparlanti: « Scusa, non l’ho fatto apposta, mi è venuta in mente questa canzone, ma non volevo trasmetterla… non riesco ancora a controllare bene tutta questa tecnologia! »</p><p>Uno sospirò: « Qualcosa mi dice che questa sarà una luuunga giornata… »</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Problemi di adattamento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Problemi di adattamento</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Uno, immobile all’interno dell’ascensore che fino ad allora si era limitato solo a pilotare, era emozionatissimo, anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere. Il cuore gli batteva a mille, nonostante continuasse a ripetersi che non stava per fare nulla di eccezionale. In fondo doveva solo fingere di essere Paperino, e il papero non avrebbe avuto alcun problema ad andare a prendere un pacco per lo Zio Paperone e consegnarglielo, come gli aveva appena richiesto al telefono. Già, per Paperino non sarebbe stato nulla di eccezionale, <em>ma per lui…</em></p><p>« Non sono sicuro che dovresti andare. »</p><p>Uno sorrise nel sentire la voce del suo socio dagli altoparlanti: « E perché? »</p><p>« Prima di tutto perché in una mattinata hai imparato sì e no a stare in piedi… »</p><p>« Me la caverò, stai tranquillo! Non corro di sicuro, anche perché non so come si faccia, e poi è meglio che vada a piedi, non hai fatto in tempo a insegnarmi anche a guidare la 313! »</p><p>« No, ti prego, lascia la mia auto fuori da questa storia! Fosse per me ti avrei fatto salire sulla PiKar e l’avrei guidata io da qui… »</p><p>« … ma Paperino non può andare in giro con l’auto di Pikappa e il supereroe paperopolese non può certo ridursi a fare il fattorino di Paperon de Paperoni! Non abbiamo altra scelta, sei già sparito per mezza giornata, non possiamo nasconderci per sempre, soprattutto tu! Della mia assenza, del resto, non si accorgerà nessuno… »</p><p>Paperino non riuscì a nascondere la sua preoccupazione: « Non spegnere mai l’auricolare, così potrò suggerirti cosa dire… e resta sempre sotto l’occhio vigile delle telecamere di sorveglianza! »</p><p>Uno sfoggiò un sorriso a tutto becco: « Sì, mammina! »</p><p>Paperino rise: « Ehi, che fai, mi rubi pure le battute adesso? »</p><p>Il papero fece un occhiolino: « Diciamo che cerco solo di calarmi nella parte! Ci vediamo dopo! »</p><p>Con nonchalance Uno uscì dall’ascensore, attraversò il corridoio, salutò con un cenno il custode come aveva visto fare a Paperino un’infinità di volte e si avviò verso l’uscita. Le porte scorrevoli s’aprirono, ma il papero indugiò qualche secondo prima di uscire. Stava per compiere un’impresa che fino a poche ore prima avrebbe classificato non solo come impossibile, ma addirittura inimmaginabile. Prese un profondo respiro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Questo è un piccolo passo per un papero, ma un grande passo per un computer…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>E ridendo al curioso pensiero, Uno uscì dalla Ducklair Tower.</p><p> </p><p>Il papero si guardò intorno incredulo. Ancora non poteva crederci, ce l’aveva fatta! Era veramente uscito dalla torre, dalla sua casa, da quella che qualche volta aveva anche considerato una prigione. Era fuori, in mezzo alla gente, in mezzo alla folla, papero fra i paperi, libero. Respirò a pieni polmoni l’aria, ignorando il fatto che nel centro di una metropoli non fosse esattamente fra le più pure del pianeta. Era una sensazione curiosa ma piacevole. Si chiese che sensazione dovesse dare l’aria pura di campagna, magari da quella Nonna Papera che ogni tanto il suo socio nominava. Era bello essere in mezzo alla sua città di persona e non mediato dalle telecamere. Finalmente poteva scegliere cosa guardare senza coinvolgere un satellite!</p><p>Uno cercò di riprendersi. Non era lì fuori per fare turismo, aveva una missione da compiere. Si concentrò: prima doveva stendere la gamba destra, con l’aiuto della caviglia appoggiare delicatamente il piede sul terreno, appoggiarci il peso del corpo, piegare la gamba sinistra e ripetere il tutto con l’altra zampa. Non era affatto facile, e il papero pregò che nessuno interrompesse la sua concentrazione. Aveva molta strada da fare e ripassare passo dopo passo tutte le istruzioni necessarie a camminare avrebbe reso il cammino ancora più lungo e complesso.</p><p> </p><p>Paperino sospirò. Era più che comprensibile che Uno fosse entusiasta della gita fuori porta, ma questo imprevisto gli stava facendo salire la pressione. Se solo avesse avuto ancora un sistema sanguigno, ovviamente.</p><p>Pikappa era sempre più stupito dalle potenzialità che scopriva pian piano di possedere. Stava contemporaneamente controllando Uno, guardando un film, sorvegliando i corridoi della Ducklair Tower, togliendosi un po’ di curiosità personali sulla rete e analizzando i dati sul fulmine che aveva provocato quel disastro. Non aveva mai pensato veramente alle comodità del multitasking!</p><p>« Se adesso mi mettessi a fare contemporaneamente un po’ di lavoretti per lo Zione, probabilmente avrei una speranza di esaurire la lista dei debiti… eheh! »</p><p>Nei corridoio della Ducklair Tower, intanto, Angus Fangus si avviava al settantacinquesimo piano.</p><p>« Ma chi si vede… dopo l’ultimo servizio denigratorio su Paperinik dell’altra sera avrei voglia di pizzicargli il becco nell’ascensore! »</p><p>« <em>AHIA!!!</em> »</p><p>Paperino fu certo che se fosse stato ancora un papero sarebbe sbiancato a quell’urlo. Si concentrò sulle telecamere dell’ingresso. Angus era effettivamente incastrato fra le porte dell’ascensore, e sbraitava come un pazzo.</p><p>« Tiratemi fuori di qui! Tiratemi fuori di qui, branco d’incompetenti!!! Queste cose in Nuova Zelanda non succedono!!! »</p><p>Lyla, alle sue spalle, cercava faticosamente di aiutarlo a disincastrarsi senza mostrare la sua forza da droide. Paperino in condizioni normali si sarebbe messo le mani nei capelli dalla disperazione, immaginando le sgridate di Uno al suo ritorno. Cercando di ritrovare la calma, faticosamente riuscì ad aprire le porte dell’ascensore.</p><p>Finalmente Angus fu liberato, seppure con il becco un po’ ammaccato: « Sarebbe anche il caso di chiamare un tecnico! Ringraziate il cielo se non vi denuncio tutti! »</p><p>Lyla, vedendo il collega allontanarsi dall’ascensore, chiese: « Non vieni in ufficio? »</p><p>Il kiwi si aggiustò il cappello sbuffando: « Sì, ma fino a quando non vedrò un tecnico mi rifiuto di rientrare in quella macchina infernale! Meglio le scale! »</p><p>Mentre il cronista si avviava verso i gradini, Paperino non poté non notare l’occhiataccia che Lyla aveva diretto dritta dritta in una telecamera di sorveglianza e si sentì tremendamente in colpa. Non avrebbe voluto incastrare davvero Angus, ma evidentemente un computer doveva fare molta attenzione ai suoi desideri.</p><p>« Promemoria, Paperino: fra il dire e il fare c’è di mezzo il mare… ma solo se non sei un computer, in tal caso basta una frazione di secondo! »</p><p> </p><p>« Grazie e arrivederci! »</p><p>Uno sbuffò. Alla faccia del pacco, quello che aveva fra le braccia era uno scatolone gigantesco!</p><p>« Puff… pant… mi copre completamente la visuale, non vedo dove vado… »</p><p>Una voce familiare nell’auricolare gli rispose: « Tranquillo, ti guido io! Vai dritto per venti metri, poi ti dirò dove girare. »</p><p>« Grazie, socio, ma dimmi: è normale che tuo zio ti dia lavori di questo tipo? Se non sapessi che è anatomicamente impossibile, giurerei che il peso di questo pacco mi stia staccando le braccia! »</p><p>Paperino sospirò: « Quel pacco non è nulla rispetto a quello che mi ha costretto a fare… in certi casi c’è da rimpiangere alcune imprese di Pikappa! »</p><p>Uno alzò gli occhi al cielo: « E non so nemmeno cosa contenga… »</p><p>« Ehi, serve una mano? »</p><p>Uno continuò imperterrito per la sua strada.</p><p>« Paperino! »</p><p>Il papero continuò a camminare, concentratissimo, e solo la voce del suo socio all’auricolare lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri.</p><p>« Uno! Ce l’hanno con te, ora sei tu Paperino! »</p><p>« Eh? »</p><p>Due mani l’aiutarono a sollevare il voluminoso pacco.</p><p>« Accidenti, cosa c’è qui dentro? »</p><p>Uno arrossì: « Oh… ciao, Archie! »</p><p>Dal piano segreto della Ducklair Tower, Paperino sospirò. Incontrare Archimede Pitagorico non era esattamente nei programmi, ma evidentemente la sua sfortuna non l’aveva abbandonato neppure in versione I.A.</p><p>Uno si sentì dire nell’auricolare: « Mi raccomando, sii naturale! »</p><p>Macché naturale e naturale, il papero era agitatissimo per l’imprevisto! Come doveva comportarsi con una persona che aveva sempre solo sentito nominare? Quanto gli mancava il suo database sui dati comportamentali…</p><p>L’inventore non si accorse di nulla: « Dove vai con questo pacco gigantesco? »</p><p>« Devo consegnarlo allo Zione… »</p><p>Archimede sorrise: « Capisco, uno dei suoi soliti lavoretti… ma perché non vai al deposito con la 313? »</p><p>Uno iniziò a sudare dall’agitazione: « Perché… <em>perché ho bucato!</em> Sai com’è, la mia solita sfortuna… »</p><p>« Ti accompagnerei volentieri, ma sono a terra anch’io! Ieri ho fatto un paio di modifiche al motore, ma a quanto pare non hanno funzionato… »</p><p>Archimede e Uno appoggiarono il pacco vicino allo strano mezzo dell’inventore e Uno si avvicinò incuriosito.</p><p>« Uhm… hai provato a collegare il chip mesonico direttamente alle candele? »</p><p>« Come? »</p><p>Uno si rilassò improvvisamente, parlando di argomenti a lui familiari: « Credo che questo alternatore aggiuntivo sia solo d’impiccio, disperde la corrente prima di farla arrivare a destinazione… »</p><p>« In effetti… ma da quando t’intendi così tanto di meccanica? »</p><p>Archimede guardò meravigliato Paperino e la macchina. Uno non aveva ancora alzato lo sguardo dal motore, rimpiangendo il fatto di non avere un paio di pinze con sé, quando un urlo diretto al suo padiglione auricolare lo fece trasalire.</p><p>« <em>UNO!!! CHE. DIAVOLO. STAI. FACENDO???</em> IO NON SO NULLA DI QUESTE DIAVOLERIE MECCANICHE, DOVRESTI SAPERLO BENISSIMO!!! »</p><p>Uno si morse la lingua, e solo a quel punto si rese conto che Archimede lo stava guardando in modo strano: « Ah… eheh… te l’ho detto che ho iniziato un corso per corrispondenza? Volevo capire come poter migliorare il motore della 313… »</p><p>« Interessante… me lo faresti vedere? Se fanno corsi così approfonditi a un prezzo accessibile anche a te, potrebbero tornarmi utili! »</p><p>« Sì, volentieri, ma un’altra volta, ok? Adesso lo Zione mi sta aspettando, e sono già in ritardo! Ci vediamo Archie! »</p><p>E spiazzando l’inventore, Uno riprese il suo pacco e s’avviò verso il deposito sorbendosi le ramanzine di Paperino all’auricolare.</p><p> </p><p>« Era ora, nipote! »</p><p>Uno posò faticosamente il pacco a terra. Aveva il fiatone, i suoi polmoni si contraevano contro la sua volontà e sentiva il corpo formicolare per il pesante sforzo fisico. Si chiese se fosse quella che il suo socio biologico chiamava stanchezza. Nonostante tutto si accorse che l’anziano papero gli aveva parlato senza nemmeno sollevare gli occhi dai fogli che stava leggendo.</p><p>« Scusa, ma mi si è rotta l’auto e ho dovuto venire a piedi… »</p><p>« Capisco… hai fatto bene, del resto se avessi preso l’autobus ovviamente non te l’avrei rimborsato e non credo che tu abbia i soldi per il biglietto. »</p><p>Scese un imbarazzante silenzio. Uno non sapeva cosa fare, Paperino non gli dava suggerimenti all’auricolare e per un attimo si chiese se dovesse andarsene.</p><p>« Scusa, per curiosità… cosa c’è in quel pacco per essere così pesante? »</p><p>Paperone gli rispose senza nemmeno guardarlo: « Aprilo, se vuoi, così mi risparmi un lavoro! »</p><p>Con molta accuratezza, Uno aprì il pacco.</p><p>« Cosa? Questi sono… tappi di bottiglia? »</p><p>Le mani del papero affondarono in una miriade di tappi metallici a corona.</p><p>Paperone annuì distrattamente: « Quello è il campionario per scegliere il nuovo modello… »</p><p>Uno sbarrò gli occhi sconvolto: « E non potevi farti mandare via mail le foto? »</p><p>« Non mi sono mai fidato troppo di queste diavolerie elettroniche. »</p><p>Il volto di Paperino avvampò dalla rabbia, ma Paperone non ci fece caso.</p><p>« Preferisco vedere le cose con i miei occhi e toccarle con le mie mani, fin dai tempi del Klondike non ho mai delegato nulla del mio lavoro a nessun altro, e non ho intenzione di farlo adesso, tanto più a qualche ammasso di chip e circuiti senza cervello. »</p><p>Uno si sentì punto sul vivo. In condizioni normali lui <em>era</em> un ammasso di chip e circuiti, ma tutt’altro che senza cervello!</p><p>Aprì il becco per rispondere malamente al papero più ricco del mondo, quando qualcosa lo bloccò. Perché Paperino non interveniva all’auricolare in nessun modo? D’accordo, una reazione irascibile dal suo socio sarebbe sembrata tutto fuorché anomala, ma si sarebbe aspettato che quantomeno gli arrivasse un suggerimento all’orecchio sul mantenere la calma, perlomeno per il bene della sua lista dei debiti. E invece c’era solo silenzio.</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p>« Senti, zio, ora ho un impegno, devo andare. »</p><p>« Vai pure, se avrò di nuovo bisogno di te ti chiamerò. »</p><p>« <em>Grrr</em>azie! »</p><p>Uno uscì digrignando i denti e calandosi il cappello sul volto, in un tipico gesto di stizza che tante volete aveva visto fare al suo socio. Degnò appena di un cenno di saluto Miss Paperett, che non fece troppe domande, abituata a scenate del genere fra zio e nipote.</p><p>No, decisamente non gli era andato giù il discorso di Paperone, ma aveva cose più importanti a cui pensare. Uno uscì fuori dall’edificio e armeggiò con l’auricolare.</p><p>« Certo che tuo zio ha proprio un brutto caratteraccio, eh socio? »</p><p>« <em>Bzzzrtp…</em> »</p><p>« Socio? Rispondi, per favore! »</p><p>« <em>Bzzzrtp…</em> »</p><p>« Paperino? »</p><p>Uno sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare. Cos’era quella sensazione di vuoto nel petto? Era una sensazione spiacevole… un termine per lui prima del tutto incomprensibile si affacciò prepotentemente alla mente.</p><p>
  <em>Presentimento.</em>
</p><p>Uno girò i tacchi e tornò all’interno del deposito.</p><p>« Battista? »</p><p>« Sì, signorino? »</p><p>« Avresti per caso un cacciavite a stella da prestarmi? »</p><p>Il maggiordomo annuì: « Dovrei averne uno nella cassetta per la manutenzione dei sistemi di allarme… »</p><p>Mentre Battista si allontanava, Uno cercò di recuperare la calma e la razionalità che l’avevano sempre caratterizzato. Respirò profondamente. No, non doveva farsi coinvolgere dalle strambe sensazioni dei biologici, spesso dimostratesi fallaci. Lui era una sofisticatissima Intelligenza Artificiale, non doveva scordarlo. Non c’era motivo di agitarsi, probabilmente Paperino aveva pasticciato involontariamente con qualche circuito e avevano perso il collegamento. Nulla d’irreparabile, con i giusti strumenti.</p><p>Battista tornò con l’intera cassetta degli attrezzi da cui dopo qualche secondo estrasse quanto richiesto.</p><p>« Mi avevate chiesto il cacciavite a stella, giusto? »</p><p>« Grazie mille! »</p><p>« Perdonate la mia curiosità, signorino, ma a cosa le serve? »</p><p>Uno arrossì leggermente, alla ricerca di una scusa accettabile, ma un urlo nel corridoio distrasse l’attenzione del maggiordomo.</p><p>« Perdonatemi, a quanto pare vostro zio richiede la mia presenza, con permesso… »</p><p>Uno tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si tolse l’auricolare. Prendendo in prestito parecchi attrezzi e non solo il cacciavite, armeggiò con il ricevitore per aumentarne la potenza. Pienamente soddisfatto del risultato, prese la cassetta degli attrezzi, la riportò a Miss Paperett (delle urla che sentiva dall’ufficio di Paperone dedusse che il povero Battista aveva già le sue beghe) e uscì nuovamente dal deposito.</p><p>« Socio, mi senti adesso? »</p><p>Il segnale era ancora disturbato, ma Uno riuscì quantomeno a distinguere qualche parola: « Uno…<em> bzzzrtp…</em> pa! »</p><p>« Cosa? »</p><p>« Sc…<em> bzzzrtp…</em>  »</p><p>« Ancora? Ma che cavolo… »</p><p>Senza riflettere, attuò un comportamento tipicamente biologico che fino a quella mattina avrebbe classificato come maltrattamento nei confronti dell’elettronica.</p><p>Dopo la botta all’auricolare, però, il segnale si ristabilì definitivamente.</p><p>« Uao, magie dei biologici! Cosa mi stavi dicendo, socio? »</p><p>« SCAPPA, UNO!!! Prendi i nipotini e mettiti in salvo!!! Non tornare alla Ducklair Tower!!! »</p><p>« Eh? »</p><p>Un boato sopra la sua testa fece alzare a Uno lo sguardo. Un gruppo di evroniani su dei dischi individuali stava sfrecciando sui cieli di Paperopoli diretti proprio verso il palazzone a centocinquantuno piani.</p><p>« Oh no… no… »</p><p>Senza pensare a niente, Uno iniziò a correre giù per la collina Ammazzamotori a tutta velocità. Non poteva lasciare il suo socio nei guai. Non l’aveva mai fatto quando era un computer, non avrebbe iniziato ora che era un papero. Paperino al suo posto avrebbe fatto lo stesso.</p><p>Solo quando iniziò ad ansimare, si rese conto di stare correndo.</p><p>« Anf… anf… e pensare che stamattina… anf… anf… non camminavo nemmeno… »</p><p>Alzò lo sguardo verso la sua casa.</p><p>« Arrivo, socio… non so cosa potrò fare, ma sto arrivando! »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Questione di stile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Questione di stile</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Uno continuava a fissare il cielo terrorizzato, guardando sì e no dove metteva le zampe e schivando faticosamente la folla terrorizzata. Gli evroniani si stavano dirigendo proprio alla Ducklair Tower, come Uno temeva. Ma perché?</p><p>In un attimo di ispirazione, il papero tornò indietro di un paio di strade. Con tutta la folla che stava scappando dall’edificio, un papero che invece avesse cercato di entrarci a forza sarebbe risultato quantomeno sospetto. Meglio optare per una delle entrate segrete di Padron Ducklair.</p><p>Non appena però aprì l’ingresso segreto, Uno dovette fare i conti con un’altra esigenza biologica: « Bleah… sapevo che i biologici sono sensibili agli odori, ma non credevo che le fogne potessero fare questi effetti! Non riesco quasi a respirare… e mi escono le lacrime dagli occhi… ora capisco perché Padron Ducklair non l’ha mai usata! Non so se sia peggio questo o gli evroniani… »</p><p>Cercando di reprimere l’estremo bisogno di chiudere il tombino e scappare, Uno s’infilò nel tunnel cercando un ingresso specifico, custodito da un codice segreto che solo lui ed Everett Ducklair conoscevano. Una volta che la porta si aprì, Uno s’infilò a tutta velocità all’interno e respirò di nuovo quello che poteva identificare come ossigeno. Era salvo.</p><p>« Prometto che non insisterò più con Pikappa sul fatto che le fogne siano la via più sicura per le missioni… »</p><p>Respirò ancora profondamente per un paio di minuti, appoggiandosi a una delle celle criogeniche. Doveva muoversi, Paperino non poteva individuarlo da lì perché era una delle zone segrete della torre che aveva schermato quando si erano scambiati. Conoscendolo, sicuramente lo stava cercando con le telecamere per le vie di Paperopoli senza poterlo individuare.</p><p>S’avviò senza esitazione per il corridoio. Non aveva timore, non poteva averne lì dentro, nella sua casa. Per quanto gli scocciasse ammetterlo, gli era mancata quella sensazione di sapere esattamente dove si trovasse e chi avrebbe potuto incontrare…</p><p>Aprì la porta, tornando visibile ai sensori di Paperino.</p><p>« Uno? »</p><p>« Ciao, socio. »</p><p>« Uno, ma da dove sei sbucato fuori? »</p><p>« Da una delle entrate segrete alla torre che ti ho criptato. »</p><p>« Ok… posso chiederti una cosa? »</p><p>« Certo. »</p><p>« Con la tua intelligenza superiore ed elettronica, quale parte di <em>“Scappa, Uno, non tornare alla Ducklair Tower”</em> non hai compreso? »</p><p>Uno sorrise mentre entrava nell’ascensore: « Non potevo lasciare che gli evroniani conquistassero la mia casa… e te, socio. A proposito, perché stanno attaccando proprio qui? »</p><p>Paperino sospirò dagli altoparlanti dell’abitacolo: « Da quello che ho capito dalle loro comunicazioni, per una volta nostri amici viola hanno avuto un’idea intelligente: hanno pensato di sorvegliare Pikappa per poi attaccarlo in massa in casa, quando meno se lo sarebbe aspettato… »</p><p>Uno completò il ragionamento: « … e visto che ieri sera sei rientrato qui e non ti hanno più visto uscire in costume, hanno dedotto che dovevi essere ancora all’interno dell’edificio, tutto chiaro! A quanto pare su Evron non hanno il concetto di “identità segreta”… »</p><p>Il papero ridacchiò immaginando il suo socio andare a fare la spesa o andare a prendere i nipotini a scuola con il costume da Pikappa, mentre le porte dell’ascensore si aprivano sul piano segreto.</p><p>« C’è un problema molto serio, invece, Uno. Quelli là fuori vogliono Pikappa e hanno intenzione di distruggere la torre fino a quando non uscirà allo scoperto. »</p><p>Uno impallidì leggermente: « Ah… »</p><p>Paperino continuò: « Ho attivato tutte le difese della torre e sto cercando di programmare degli ologrammi, ma credo che non li inganneranno molto a lungo… »</p><p>Si fermò. Paperino si odiava per le parole che stava per pronunciare. Non poteva chiederglielo, era troppo per un papero che aveva imparato a muoversi in poche ore! Ma che scelta aveva?</p><p>« Uno, te la sentiresti di… impersonarmi fino in fondo? »</p><p>Uno sapeva benissimo cosa voleva chiedergli fin dall’inizio e in condizioni normali non avrebbe avuto nulla da obiettare. Era la cosa più logica da fare, se fosse stato dall’altra parte dello schermo avrebbe elogiato il socio per la razionalità che stava dimostrando. Ma ora che toccava a lui scendere in campo, era preda di una serie di curiose sensazioni che stavano mandando all’aria ogni sorta di razionalità: aveva il becco secco, il cuore che gli batteva a mille, il corpo paralizzato e il vuoto assoluto nel cervello. Che strano, un supercomputer come lui che non riusciva a pensare!</p><p>« È… è che io… io… »</p><p>Perfetto, ora anche la lingua si rifiutava di funzionare come avrebbe dovuto! Ma perché i biologici non avevano l’opzione di un backup completo di controllo? Perché si era messo improvvisamente a balbettare? Perché il corpo non gli rispondeva come avrebbe voluto? Perché non riusciva a rispondere al suo socio di sempre che sì, avrebbe indossato volentieri i panni di Paperinik al posto suo, perché era la cosa più giusta e razionale da fare? Erano quelle le parole giuste da dire!</p><p>E allora perché il suo becco si rifiutava di pronunciarle?</p><p>« … io pensavo di aiutarti… non so… con la parte meccanica o elettronica… »</p><p>Che diavolo stava dicendo? Non era quello che doveva dire! Uno non capiva più niente.</p><p>Paperino sorrise, comprensivo: « È normale avere paura, Uno, non ti sto chiedendo una cosa facile… »</p><p>Paura? Quella che stava provando era… paura? Paura biologica? Era molto diversa da quella che Padron Ducklair simulava nei suoi circuiti per l’autoconservazione del suo software. Non era minimamente paragonabile!</p><p>Paperino continuò tranquillo: « Non sarei un vero supereroe se ogni volta, prima di varcare quella porta vestito di tutto punto come Paperinik, non avessi paura. Paura di sbagliare, di deludere chi conta su di me, di farmi male, di causare dolore a qualcuno. Sarei un pazzo sconsiderato con mantello e mascherina se non l’avessi! Non vergognarti della paura, Uno, nessuno ne è immune, tutti hanno timore di qualcosa… e ti assicuro che affrontare un esercito di alieni rientra nell’elenco delle cose più paurose della maggior parte delle persone! »</p><p>Uno si sentì un po’ rincuorato, e Paperino continuò a parlare: « Sai cosa ho detto ai primi coolflame che ho incontrato, ancora prima di conoscerti? »</p><p>Uno scosse la testa.</p><p>« Quando il gioco si fa duro… vorrei essere da un’altra parte! »</p><p>Il papero ridacchiò: « Esattamente come mi sento io adesso! Ma allo stesso tempo mi vergogno… sono solo uno stupido egoista! »</p><p>« Perché? »</p><p>« Perché là fuori è pieno di alieni che stanno terrorizzando la città e io mi preoccupo solo della Ducklair Tower! »</p><p>« Non è vero! Sei tornato qui anche per aiutare me, l’hai detto prima! Non sottovalutarti, Uno, non sei diventato inutile solo perché ora non sei più il supercomputer più sofisticato del mondo! Nei panni di Pikappa avresti addirittura due armi in più che io non ho mai avuto! »</p><p>Uno alzò un sopracciglio, scettico: « Davvero? E sentiamo, quali sarebbero? »</p><p>« Una conoscenza a dir poco perfetta del terreno di scontro (non negare, me l’hai appena dimostrato) e il manuale dell’Extransformer stampato nella memoria! »</p><p>Uno rise e Paperino rincarò la dose: « Massì, scommetto che me lo sai recitare cantando, a differenza mia che non l’ho mai aperto… »</p><p>Il papero sospirò: « E va bene, mi hai convinto! Passami il costume… »</p><p>Una mano robotica passò a Uno l’abito di Pikappa: « Non credevo che le maniche fossero così lunghe… »</p><p>Paperino sospirò: « Se solo quelle <em>fossero</em> le maniche… »</p><p>Uno controllò ancora la tuta e si rese conto, arrossendo, che nei buchi con cui stava trafficando avrebbe dovuto infilare le zampe.</p><p>« Ops! »</p><p>Dopo qualche minuto, Uno era pronto per scendere in campo. O quasi.</p><p>« Ehm… socio? »</p><p>« Sì? »</p><p>« Non per darti l’idea che ci stia ripensando… ma cosa succederebbe se per errore mi coolflamizzassero? »</p><p>« Il mio corpo di sicuro finirebbe come qualunque coolflame… per quanto riguarda la tua coscienza, Uno, non ne ho idea… potrebbe essere annullata oppure potrebbe scomparire del tutto… »</p><p>Il papero respirò profondamente: « Bene, dopo questa confortante notizia ho ancora una domanda: come faccio io, che ho imparato sì e no a camminare, a schivare tutti quei raggi azzurri delle evrogun? »</p><p>« Scherzi? Ma se ti ho visto prima, correvi come una gazzella! Tranquillo, il mio corpo ha un sofisticatissimo istinto di sopravvivenza e poi non sarai solo, ci sarò io a coprirti le spalle… e anche i lati, sopra, sotto e da qualunque direzione, se sarà necessario! »</p><p>Uno sorrise: « Grazie socio… bene, direi che è il momento di andare in scena! »</p><p>« Non dimenticare la battuta d’ordinanza! »</p><p>« E come potrei? »</p><p> </p><p>« Ehi! Cos’è questo, un party evroniano non autorizzato? Perché non fate i vostri festini su Evron, invece che disturbare il vicinato terrestre? »</p><p>Gli evroniani presenti sulla terrazza al centodiciannovesimo piano si voltarono verso il papero: « Pikappa! »</p><p>Uno sentì un sussurro all’orecchio: « Non era un granché come battuta… »</p><p>« Socio, ringrazia che mi sia venuta quella, in questo momento non sono proprio in vena di scherzare… »</p><p>Il gruppetto di evroniani, dopo un attimo di esitazione, puntò tutte le evrogun contro l’eroe. Uno si sentì mancare la terra sotto i piedi. Per un istante pensò che fosse un ulteriore effetto collaterale della paura, poi esclamò: « Ehi! Perché mi hai ridato i tuoi vecchi stivaletti a molla??? »</p><p>« Per aiutarti a scappare, Uno! Ho aggiunto un sensore che mi permette di controllarli, così almeno per questa volta possiamo contare sull’effetto sorpresa, gli evroniani non conoscono i vecchi assi nella manica del vendicatore mascherato. »</p><p>« Se è per questo neanche io! Avvertimi, cavolo, stavo per avere un infarto! »</p><p>« Il tuo battito è regolare, tranquillo, lo sto monitoran… do… »</p><p>Seguì un silenzio imbarazzato fra i due soci. Uno arrossì, Paperino avrebbe fatto lo stesso, se avesse potuto. Avevano improvvisamente realizzato che stavano reagendo in modo esattamente speculare al solito. Ci pensarono gli evroniani a scacciare via l’imbarazzo, continuando l’attacco di massa.</p><p>Uno deviò qualche colpo con l’Extransformer: « Ma perché fanno così? Perché concentrarsi solo su di me… pardon, su di te? »</p><p>Paperino aspettò qualche secondo per riflettere, elaborando tutti i dati che aveva a disposizione: « Con buona probabilità l’obiettivo è eliminarmi con un attacco massiccio così che non possa più impedire la coolflamizzazione della Terra. »</p><p>Uno annuì. Probabilmente l’analisi era corretta, ma questo non l’avrebbe salvato. Aveva paura. Aveva maledettamente paura. Non vedeva l’ora di poter tornare a essere un computer; non per togliersi di lì, ma per smettere di provare quel sentimento così spiacevole e tornare finalmente a sentirsi utile. Era una situazione talmente assurda, irreale e confusa che Uno ebbe l’impressione di stare vivendo un incubo, uno di quei brutti sogni dove ci si rende conto di star dormendo e nonostante tutto non si riesce a tornare alla realtà.</p><p>Fino a quel momento era riuscito ad evitare lo scontro diretto riparandosi in ogni modo possibile negli anfratti della Ducklair Tower, ma in un momento in cui decise di uscire allo scoperto per capire la posizione degli avversari un evroniano gli saltò praticamente addosso. Senza quasi che se ne rendesse conto, il papero flesse le ginocchia e balzò lateralmente, schivando il colpo. Quando sentì il contatto con il pavimento freddo, istintivamente Uno rotolò su se stesso e si ritrovò in piedi, con lo scudo puntato contro il nemico. A quel punto nella testa del papero si visualizzò chiaramente, come se lo avesse avuto davanti agli occhi, una pagina del manuale d’istruzione dell’Extransformer e pigiò velocemente una serie di piccoli comandi. L’evroniano si ritrovò paralizzato e venne scaraventato giù dalla torre.</p><p>Uno sorrise con evidente soddisfazione, dando un’amorevole occhiata allo scudo: « Sto cominciando a prenderci la mano con gli istinti biologici. Devo ammettere che non sono niente male, se affiancati a un po’ di logica elettronica… a noi, evroniani dei miei… degli stivaletti a molla del mio socio! »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Paperino sorrise. Aveva avuto ragione: le uniche cose che mancavano a Uno erano la fiducia in sé e un pizzico di coraggio, ma ora che sembrava aver trovato entrambi era diventato un ottimo combattente. Gli bastava macchinare un po’ con quello scudo che conosceva meglio di chiunque altro per compiere delle mosse che il vero Pikappa non avrebbe mai nemmeno immaginato, delle piccole magie. Osservò con un certo stupore che un evroniano, colpito da una serie di raggi dell’Extransformer, sembrava essere diventato una sorta di “magnete”, attirando a sé molti dei suoi colleghi alieni che, una volta ammassati insieme, vennero buttati giù dalla torre da un pugno di Uno.</p><p>« Cavoli, mi devo ricordare di farmi spiegare un po’ di trucchi… »</p><p>Fino a quel momento Paperino non aveva smesso di proteggere Uno con ogni apparecchio della torre, cercando di spremere ogni circuito del sistema per trovare una soluzione a quel gigantesco pasticcio. Ma ogni piano che creava comportava un forte rischio per Uno o per la città. No, non riusciva a venirne a capo. Forse Uno, al suo posto, ci sarebbe riuscito, ma lui no. Eppure non poteva, non <em>doveva</em> arrendersi. Il finto Pikappa si stava impegnando al massimo per compiere l’impossibile, non poteva essere da meno.</p><p>« Come fanno i computer a farsi venire i lampi di genio nelle situazioni disperate? Eppure Uno ci riesce sempre! »</p><p>Analizzò nuovamente tutti i dati a sua disposizione. Era una situazione disperata: Uno ci stava davvero mettendo l’anima nel combattimento, ma presto o tardi la stanchezza si sarebbe fatta sentire. Cosa sarebbe successo allora?</p><p>Quali dati doveva ancora analizzare? Come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi un computer in quella situazione? Cosa doveva inventare? Cosa avrebbe fatto Uno al suo posto? Cosa? <em>Cosa?</em> <em>COSA???</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sì, Uno ci stava prendendo gusto a quella lotta. Si era scoperto, con grande sorpresa, un combattente più bravo di quanto si fosse mai immaginato. La paura c’era ancora, relegata in un angolino della sua coscienza, pronta a impedirgli di compiere mosse avventate, ma era stata quasi completamente sostituita da quella che identificò come adrenalina. Ma forse Pikappa l’avrebbe chiamata in un altro modo.</p><p>
  <em>Forza della disperazione.</em>
</p><p>Folle quanto efficace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Un’idea si fece chiara nella mente elettronica di Paperino.</p><p>Era uno stupido. Ormai era chiaro che continuando a ragionare come aveva fatto fino a quel momento non l’avrebbe portato da nessuna parte. Doveva smettere di analizzare i dati come un qualsiasi calcolatore. Doveva smettere di cercare di imitare Uno. Preso da mille meraviglie, da mille potenzialità, aveva scordato la cosa più importante.</p><p> </p><p>Lui non era Uno. Non era un computer.</p><p><em>Era un papero.</em> Era Paolino Paperino. <em>Era un supereroe.</em> Era Paperinik, il paladino di Paperopoli, il terrore di Evron. Nulla di più.</p><p>
  <em>Era giunto il momento di tornare a comportarsi come tale.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cosa avrebbe fatto Pikappa in un caso del genere?</p><p>Paperino si rispose all’istante: se una situazione andava oltre i suoi mezzi, avrebbe chiesto aiuto agli amici!</p><p>Iniziò una semplice esclusione: Uno lo stava già aiutando più del dovuto, Lyla era occupata a mettere in salvo gli occupanti della Ducklair Tower, Urk era tornato a casa, il Razziatore era chissà dove nel tempo e Xadhoom se ne stava tranquilla e beata a riscaldare Nuova Xerba, da brava supernova.</p><p>Chi gli era rimasto?</p><p>Paperino sorrise alla strana idea che gli era venuta. Calcolando le probabilità con i suoi nuovi potenti mezzi era una follia, ma decise di ignorare deliberatamente i calcoli.</p><p>« Come direbbe Uno, sto per affidare tutto all’imprevedibilità dei biologici… perfettamente in linea con lo stile di Pikappa, dunque! Diamoci da fare! »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>« Uno, devo chiederti un paio di cose. »</p><p>Il papero tirò un gancio destro al mento di un evroniano: « Spara ma in fretta, non credo di avere molto tempo da dedicarti! »</p><p>Paperino sospirò: « Ti fidi di me? »</p><p>« Eh? »</p><p>« Le soluzioni convenzionali non sembrano avere molto successo, per cui sto studiando un piano abbastanza assurdo per aiutarti. È fuori da ogni schema razionale che tu avresti mai preso in considerazione, perciò ti chiedo: <em>ti fidi di me?</em> »</p><p>Il papero rispose senza esitazioni: « Sei l’unico al mondo che può riportare tutto alla normalità, perciò sì, mi fido di te. Mi fido sempre di te, socio, anche se non te lo dico mai. »</p><p>« Bene, seconda domanda: puoi resistere senza il mio supporto per un po’? »</p><p>Uno s’irrigidì: « Un po’ quanto? »</p><p>« Almeno una decina di minuti. Non potrai parlarmi, sarai solo. Credi di farcela? »</p><p>Uno deglutì rumorosamente. Dieci minuti gli sembravano improvvisamente un’enormità di secondi in cui farsi coolflamizzare.</p><p>Paperino lo incalzò: « Non ti prometto nulla, ma cercherò di diminuire il tempo più che posso. »</p><p>« Ok. »</p><p>Uno si stupì della velocità con cui pronunciò quelle due lettere.</p><p>« Grazie, Uno. Comincerò quando te lo dirò, fino ad allora continuerò a coprirti le spalle… »</p><p>Paperino chiuse il collegamento e si mise all’opera. Aveva già avviato la sala IIT prima ancora di sentire la risposta di Uno, e a tempo record programmò l’ambientazione e l’ologramma su cui si basava la sua idea. Doveva fare in fretta, molto in fretta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Uno non capì cosa poteva aver pensato Paperino di così assurdo e, anche volendo spremersi il cervello per comprenderlo, non ne aveva il tempo. Gli evroniani non gliene lasciavano. Ormai si muoveva nella battaglia velocemente, senza più pensare a nulla, in una sensazione spaventosa e appagante di vuoto mentale, dove tutto sembrava chiaro e confuso insieme. Per la prima volta nella sua esistenza, si rendeva conto di essere al mondo solo perché era in movimento, e non perché era in grado di pensare. Assurdo, per un computer e, fino a quella mattina, credeva lo fosse anche per un biologico.</p><p>Su quante cose si era dovuto ricredere in poche ore…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era tutto pronto. Aveva preparato il programma. Aveva impostato il programma di richiamo: entro otto minuti al massimo sarebbe tornato pienamente operativo. Doveva solo dare l’inizializzazione alla sala IIT. E avvertire il socio, ovviamente.</p><p>« Uno, io sono pronto. »</p><p>« Io no, ma non importa. »</p><p>« Starò via otto minuti. Meno non posso proprio… »</p><p>« Qualunque cosa tu debba combinare, ti auguro buona fortuna! »</p><p>« Non farti coolflamizzare in mia assenza, chiaro? »</p><p>« Ti dirò, il blu non mi è mai piaciuto… »</p><p>Paperino rise: « Buona fortuna, Uno. »</p><p>Diede l’avvio al programma. Nella sala IIT apparve il giardino della sua villetta e Paperino, tornato momentaneamente nel suo corpo virtualmente ricostruito con perfezione maniacale, guardò per un paio di secondi quell’ambiente così familiare, dimentico per qualche istante del fatto che tutto, compreso il suo aspetto, era in realtà un ologramma. Cosa avrebbe fatto Paperino se si fosse trovato realmente nel suo giardino, davanti alla sua adorata amaca stesa fra due alberi e cullata dal vento? Ovvio, si sarebbe messo a dormire! E così fece, sperando di prendere subito sonno e di riuscire nella sua impresa. Aveva otto minuti prima che suonasse la sveglia che l’avrebbe riportato pienamente e coscientemente nel mondo elettronico.</p><p>Otto minuti per ricreare un miracolo del passato.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Uno era solo. Completamente solo. Solo come quando Padron Ducklair lo aveva lasciato per ritirarsi nel suo eremo tibetano. Solo come lo era prima che quel papero mascherato di nome Paperinik mettesse zampa nella Ducklair Tower sconvolgendogli l’esistenza. Solo come allora.</p><p>Il pensiero gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene, ma nonostante questo non smise un secondo di combattere. Il suo braccio e la sua mente erano ormai una cosa sola con l’Extransformer. Intorno a lui non vedeva altro colore che il viola dei suoi avversari. Inconsciamente pregava di continuare a vederli così: se avesse iniziato a vederli blu sarebbe stata la fine di tutto. Ma mai otto minuti gli erano sembrati tanto eterni, nemmeno quando era da solo nella Ducklair Tower, senza il suo padrone, senza il suo socio. Aveva la netta sensazione che avrebbe dovuto dirgli ancora qualcosa d’importante prima che se ne andasse, ma non riusciva a ricordare cosa…</p><p>Combatteva ancora, senza quasi avvertire la stanchezza, ma la sua testa non era più vuota. Era piena di speranze e di preghiere, dell’unico pensiero che continuava a ripetersi come un disco rotto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Quanto manca?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Paperino sentì il fastidioso suono della sveglia. Allungò una mano per spegnerla, ma cadde dall’amaca. Urlò, aspettandosi una botta da record che non avvenne mai. L’ambiente intorno a lui si sfaldò in miliardi di pixel e solo a quel punto si rese conto di essere tornato nella sfera di Uno.</p><p>Dopo un paio di secondi di intontimento, il primo pensiero andò al suo socio. Sì, i sensori gli segnalavano che era ancora vivo e cosciente. Paperino tirò un sospiro di sollievo.</p><p>« Rieccomi, Uno, che mi sono perso? »</p><p>« Socio! »</p><p>« Hai visto che ce l’hai fatta anche senza di me? »</p><p>« Il tuo piano ha funzionato? »</p><p>« Lo sapremo fra poco. Per il momento dobbiamo solo continuare a resistere. »</p><p>« Non so per quanto ce la farò ancora… ma non finiscono mai? »</p><p>« Smettila di citare pubblicità sulla carta igienica e diamoci da fare! »</p><p>Paperino non voleva mostrarsi preoccupato, ma in effetti Uno aveva ragione. Stava lottando da più di mezz’ora a ritmi massacranti, era solo una questione di tempo prima che crollasse del tutto. Per fortuna il suo fisico era abbastanza abituato a ritmi del genere, però non era un androide; Uno era così agitato da non sentire la stanchezza, ma presto questa avrebbe mostrato i suoi effetti. Ora doveva essere lui a proteggerlo, almeno fino a quando non avesse capito se il suo piano aveva effettivamente funzionato o meno.</p><p>Un colpo di una evrogun passò pericolosamente vicino a una tempia di Uno, che si rese conto che i suoi riflessi non erano più pronti come prima. Paperino imprecò. Quanto avrebbe voluto potersi scambiare con Uno, lui era ancora fresco come una rosa…</p><p>« Socio… pant… pant… io… non ce la faccio… più… »</p><p>Un attimo di distrazione e il papero vide una pistola proprio di fronte a lui. Paperino gridò, cercando di attivare le difese dello scudo, ma dubitava di fare in tempo. Uno deglutì. Le gambe non gli rispondevano come avrebbe voluto, era troppo stanco.</p><p>« Scusa, socio… »</p><p>Vide distintamente l’evroniano premere il grilletto e il raggio azzurro partire. Solo che non lo raggiunse mai, rimbalzando invece contro quello che sembrava essere uno scudo invisibile.</p><p>Il papero allungò una mano di fronte a sé, inutilmente: « Socio? Sei stato tu? »</p><p>Uno non poteva vederlo, ma l’ologramma di Paperino stava sfoggiando un sorrisone a trentadue denti: « No, ma questa è la prova che il mio esperimento è riuscito! »</p><p>« Ovvero? »</p><p>« Arrivano i rinforzi, amico mio! »</p><p>A quelle parole una scheggia marrone attraversò il campo di battaglia stendendo alcuni evroniani a colpi di arti marziali. Uno sbarrò gli occhi: non poteva credere a quello che stava vedendo. Probabilmente stava sognando…</p><p>Un voce tremendamente familiare gridò: « Paperinik! Attiva il protocollo 7845/534 bis! Autorizzazione superiore ED683. »</p><p>Sì… non poteva sbagliarsi, anche se non poteva analizzarlo con i sensori, non poteva avere alcun dubbio.</p><p>« P…padron Ducklair? »</p><p>Il becco del papero incappucciato s’incurvò in un sorriso, intenerito dalla voce spezzata dall’emozione che l’aveva appena chiamato: « Sì, Uno, sono io. E scusa per prima, il mio scudo ineffabile è ancora imperfetto… »</p><p>Le gambe gli cedettero di colpo e il papero si ritrovò seduto a terra. Ora che il suo creatore era lì si sentiva al sicuro, come sempre, come un bambino fra le braccia della mamma, e la stanchezza si stava facendo sentire tutta d’un colpo. Dopo quella sfacchinata, si ritrovò a rimpiangere i tappi di Paperone, dovette ammetterlo.</p><p>Paperino, intanto, aveva attivato il protocollo nominato da Everett. Un arsenale di robot di cui non era neppure a conoscenza saltò fuori da ogni angolo del palazzo sistemando gli alieni.</p><p>« E questi? »</p><p>Uno rispose stancamente: « Devono fare parte dei dati che ti ho bloccato… mi dispiace, ma è la mia programmazione… i segreti di Padron Ducklair vengono prima di tutto… e poi ammetto che più tempo passa e più inizio a dimenticare i dettagli della torre, sono troppi dati per una mente biologica… anche volendo rivelarteli durante il combattimento, non me li ricordavo più… »</p><p>Paperino sorrise comprensivo, osservando Everett che si avvicinava alla sua creatura elettronica traslata in un corpo reale.</p><p>Uno continuò a parlare prendendosi la testa fra le mani: « Mi sto rendendo conto di non ricordare dati che fino a poco prima sapevo benissimo… non so più precisamente come ho fatto a entrare nella torre senza farmi scoprire da te, socio, ed è passata solo poco più di mezz’ora… inizio a temere che se passassi troppo tempo in questo corpo biologico potrei perfino scordarmi di essere stato un computer, un tempo… »</p><p>Il monaco abbassò il cappuccio esibendo un gran sorrisone: « Non succederà, non preoccuparti per questo. Scusa il ritardo, ma ho impiegato un po’ per convincere i monaci superiori a traslarmi qui come l’altra volta… »</p><p>Sì, questo Uno se lo ricordava bene. Stava riferendosi a quell’episodio dove quel mago pazzo di Ahrimadz aveva tentato di tutto per togliere i gargoyles della Ducklair Tower rischiando un’invasione di creature demoniache. In quel caso, eccezionalmente, erano intervenuti i monaci di Dhasam-Bul in persona per impedire l‘apocalisse.</p><p>« E come li avete convinti? »</p><p>Everett fece un occhiolino: « Ho detto la verità: dovevo tornare d’urgenza per aiutare un amico… anzi, due! »</p><p>« E come avete fatto a sapere della nostra situazione? »</p><p>Il monaco prese un braccio di Uno lo trascinò all’interno dell’edificio: « Ho avuto una soffiata… onirica! »</p><p>Il papero sbarrò gli occhi: « No… non ci credo… »</p><p>L’ologramma di Paperino sorrise: « Ho faticato un po’ per addormentarmi come se fossi ancora un papero biologico, ma alla fine, grazie alla sala IIT, ce l’ho fatta e sono riuscito a mettermi in contatto con Everett Ducklair come avevo fatto inconsciamente un po’ di tempo fa… ma riuscirci volontariamente non è stato uno scherzo! »</p><p>Il papero annuì, muovendo i suoi lunghi capelli neri: « In effetti siete riuscito ancora una volta a sorprendermi, signor Paperinik… »</p><p>Uno ed Everett uscirono dall’ascensore ed entrarono nel piano segreto: « Adesso però dobbiamo risolvere questo problema… »</p><p>Paperino chiese: « Ne siete in grado? »</p><p>Uno rispose deciso: « Certo che ne è in grado! Stai parlando con il più grande scienziato del mondo, socio… »</p><p>Rendendosi conto che lo scienziato lo stava guardando sorpreso, Uno arrossì e si zittì. Everett sorrise intenerito e gli mise una mano sulla spalla: « Non posso che essere felice della alta considerazione che hai di me… ma non sono così infallibile come credi, anch’io ho fatto i miei errori. Per oggi mi limiterò a cercare di mettere riparo a questo pasticcio. »</p><p>Paperino sorrise: « Se permettete vi darò una mano io, credo che per oggi Uno abbia fatto già abbastanza… »</p><p>Il papero protestò, cercando di dissimulare uno sbadiglio: « Cosa dici, Pikappa? Posso benissimo fare qualcosa, non sono… così… »</p><p>Prima ancora di finire la frase, il papero cadde addormentato. Per fortuna l’I.A. riuscì ancora a mettergli una poltrona sotto il portapiume.</p><p>« Eheh, Uno non ammetterebbe mai i suoi limiti, per di più davanti al suo creatore… »</p><p>Everett annuì: « Lo so. Temo di averlo programmato megalomane come il sottoscritto… »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>« Uno… »</p><p>Il papero si voltò dall’altra parte: « Ancora dieci minuti… »</p><p>La voce rise: « Stai prendendo un po’ troppe abitudini biologiche, non ti avevo programmato così pigro! »</p><p>Uno scattò a sedere riconoscendo la voce: « Padron Ducklair! »</p><p>Impiegò qualche secondo a svegliarsi del tutto e a ricordarsi degli ultimi eventi: « Allora, siete riusciti a trovare una soluzione? »</p><p>L’ologramma verde annuì: « Tutto liscio come l’olio, a parte la bomba a idrogeno che il tuo creatore ha cercato di assemblare <em>per errore… </em>»</p><p>Everett sorrise imbarazzato: « Il mio solito vecchio viziaccio che torna a farsi sentire… ma Pikappa me l’ha smontata subito, per fortuna! »</p><p>L’ologramma alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi si rivolse a Uno: « Pronto a tornare alla vecchia vita? »</p><p>« Sì. Credo di non essere ancora pronto ad avere un corpo tutto mio, anche se l’esperienza di oggi è stata senza dubbio istruttiva. »</p><p>Everett sorrise, come se capisse più di quello che mostrava. Il monaco guidò Uno fino all’ingresso della sala IIT.</p><p>« E ora? »</p><p>Paperino intervenì: « Tu non dovrai fare altro che stare qui sulla porta, al resto penseremo noi! »</p><p>Volutamente l’ologramma non approfondì i dettagli tecnici, ma prima che potesse fermarlo Everett era già partito in quarta con la spiegazione: « Il fulmine che ha colpito la torre ha sovraccaricato i circuiti TRFZ714, mandando il tilt il sistema di ricomposizione elettronica che ha scambiato i dati delle due entità elettroniche allora presenti nella sala e… »</p><p>Uno alzò le mani in segno di resa: « Vi prego, Padron Ducklair, abbiate pietà di me. È tremendamente imbarazzante starvi a sentire e non riuscire più a capire di cosa state parlando. Per favore, rimettete tutto com’era prima, questa situazione sta diventando insopportabile! »</p><p>Paperino rise, pensando a quante volte si era ritrovato nella stessa situazione.</p><p>Messosi in posizione di sicurezza, Everett guardò il papero intensamente: « Pronti? »</p><p>Paperino rispose senza esitazione: « Sì! Sono un papero d’azione, io, e non ne posso più di questa immobilità forzata! »</p><p>Uno non fu pronto nella risposta come il suo socio. Per quanto quel corpo biologico gli avesse dato tanti problemi e preoccupazioni, si era dovuto rendere conto che le informazioni che poteva ricevere con esso erano molto diverse da quando analizzava il mondo con i sensori. Diventavano più… <em>reali,</em> in un certo senso. Benché una parte di lui avrebbe voluto fare ancora mille esperienze, si limitò ad annuire, lentamente.</p><p>Everett premette un pulsante e tutto si fece nero per entrambi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gli ci volle parecchio tempo prima che riuscisse ad aprire gli occhi. Era profondamente confuso.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chi…</em>
  <em> o cosa era?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>« Socio… »</p><p>Paperino rispose con voce impastata: « Uno… sei <em>tu?</em> O sono io ad essere ancora te? »</p><p>Everett lo guardò comprensivo: « Mi sa che siete ancora un po’ intontito, signor Pikappa, ma del resto è più che comprensibile… »</p><p>Paperinik afferrò la mano che gli veniva posta, poi, una volta in piedi, si rese conto di una cosa. Stava osservando una mano, <em>la propria mano</em>, che afferrava quella del monaco. Timidamente, provò a muovere un dito. Poi le sue mani corsero al volto e il tatto gli restituì la sensazione delle piume sotto le dita, la rigidità del becco, il tessuto elastico della mascherina.</p><p>Uno si prodigò di fornirgli uno specchio ed ebbe la conferma tanto sperata. Il volto si allargò in un enorme sorriso di sollievo.</p><p>
  <em>Pikappa era tornato.</em>
</p><p>« Uno? »</p><p>« Eccomi! »</p><p>Paperinik allargò ancora di più il sorriso vedendo di nuovo il volto olografico del suo amico elettronico nella sua solita palla verde. L’avrebbe abbracciato, ma si trattenne. Del resto, non avrebbe saputo di preciso cosa abbracciare.</p><p>Everett gli mise una mano sulla spalla: « Tutto bene? »</p><p>Pikappa ci pensò un po’ su: « Più o meno, sono un po’ confuso… ho presente gli eventi della giornata, ma non riesco a ricordare tutto quello che avevo imparato o scoperto quando ero un computer… uffa, speravo almeno di ricordare una lingua straniera da poter aggiungere al curriculum! »</p><p>Uno annuì: « Che vi avevo detto? La mente dei biologici è troppo piccola! »</p><p>« O forse è la tua che è troppo grande. »</p><p>Entrambi i paperi risero.</p><p>« Sì, Paperinik, il vostro riadattamento sarà più complesso che quello di Uno, ma sono sicuro che fra qualche ora sarà tutto a posto. Bene, ora che la situazione è risolta, devo andare. »</p><p>Uno rispose con tono leggermente deluso: « Di già? »</p><p>Il supereroe invece lo guardò perplesso: « Vi siete accordato con i monaci per il ritorno? »</p><p>Everett rivolse gli occhi al soffitto: « Il rientro non era previsto nel contratto… dovrò arrangiarmi con i miei mezzi. »</p><p>Uno s’attivò subito: « Vi preparo l’elicottero immediatamente… »</p><p>Il monaco alzò una mano: « No. Ti ringrazio per la premura, ma tornerò in Tibet come tornai quando abbiamo affrontato Due. Vi saluto, buona fortuna a entrambi. »</p><p>Senza aggiungere altro, Everett Ducklair si avviò a piedi verso l’aeroporto, diretto nuovamente a Dhasam-Bul, dove i monaci attendevano ansiosamente il ritorno del loro fratello Drago Dormiente.</p><p>Uno e Pikappa rimasero soli, come un tempo.</p><p>Paperino si tolse la mascherina, lasciandosi cadere su una poltrona: « Fiù… mi sa che mi hai lasciato tutta la stanchezza, Uno, ho un sonno… »</p><p>L’ologramma sorrise: « È probabile, socio, i corpi biologici sono delicati e sensibili… ma forse è proprio questo il loro punto di forza. »</p><p>Uno si aspettava una risposta pungente dal suo socio, ma tutto quello che ottenne fu un rumore di motosega. Paperino era crollato sulla poltrona che su cui aveva dormito Uno fino a poco prima, esausto sia fisicamente che mentalmente, mentre tentava faticosamente e forse inutilmente di riordinare i ricordi di quando era stato una macchina.</p><p>L’I.A. sorrise intenerita e con una mano elettronica gli mise una coperta, abbassando contemporaneamente l’illuminazione, con una cura e una delicatezza ancora maggiore del solito. Aveva già provveduto a mandare un sms ai nipotini perché non aspettassero il papero per cena. Al contrario del suo socio, Uno si era riabituato velocemente alla sua condizione di macchina, felice di aver ritrovato le sue antiche certezze, i suoi dati certi, il suo codice binario, il suo mondo dove le cose erano bianche o nere e tutto o quasi era prevedibile. Si era stupito di come quella stramba avventura non fosse durata che poche ore. Nei panni di un biologico la percezione del tempo non era così precisa… Sorrise intenerito al papero in costume che se la dormiva della grossa. Sicuramente avrebbe impiegato molti giorni a rielaborare completamente quell’esperienza… e anche lui.</p><p>« Chissà se un giorno anch’io potrò passeggiare per il mondo senza chiederti le gambe in prestito… o se rimarrà l’unico sogno biologico di una mente artificiale… »</p><p>Sospirò, guardando le luci notturne della città.</p><p>« Bha, probabilmente ho ancora qualche circuito sfasato dopo questa giornata! Buonanotte socio! E buonanotte… mondo. »</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>